1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to cellular logic arrays, and more particularly to extensible intelligent cellular logic arrays as triggered cellular automata.
2. Description of Related Art
Cellular logic arrays are gaining interest in many applications, and in many applications, such as scalable reconfigurable computing, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), for instance in regard to speed, size or massive parallelism. However, the implementation of these arrays is fraught with numerous problems and limitations. One problem arises in regard to distribution of data and clocks and the associated problem with assuring proper setup times are provided in response to the distributions of the clock and data within a synchronous array.
Accordingly a need exists for apparatus and methods of connecting cellular logic arrays without the clock and data distribution problems and interfacing problems associated with conventional devices. These needs and others are met within the present invention, which overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed logic array apparatus and methods.